ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayra
Attention! The character's name and story is merely a fan-fic created by JohnnyTheBoy. All art belongs to Eric-Arts-Inc from Deviantart. Please support his amazing and astonishing work. Mayra (マイラ'' Maira)'' is a female Saiyan warrior and the daughter of Metro and Nayla (that is now deceased), the cousin of Cross and the niece of Aztro. A beautiful but deadly saiyan, she inherited her father's abilities in battle, such has the battle spirit, the battle shouts and even his thick British accent. She, alongside his father, is the main protagonist of Part III from Dragon Ball Resurge, specifically in the later arc of the story. She is 24 years old (earth age). She fights with a combination of acrobatic moves, often recurring to sommersault kicks and speed-like rapid attacks, although at the cost of her low strength. She also possesses the unique ability of "Ki Strings", which Mayra can summon strings engulfed with her ki energy to immobilize her opponent and causing a massive electrical damage over time. But such attacks might cause some dizzyness on his opponent that she may win a battle thanks to her speed skills. Just like her family, Mayra carries the South Star aura inside her soul, therefore she developed her own self-taught style called the South Star Lorikeet God Fist '(南スターインコ神拳 ''Minami Sutāinko Shinken), which consist of the usual slash-like attacks and ki abilities with the combination of her Ki Strings. Mayra was born 3 years after the death of her mother. She still has visions of the sudden Tuffle attack on both Metro, Cross and Nayla, which resulted on witnessing with horror her mother's dead body on the ground while she was being protected by her father. With no resources, nor food nor water, both Metro and Cross could not bear seeing a baby Mayra dying. Luckly, they've encountered, on an unknown planet in the East Galaxy, Emperor Dajjal, that was the current ruler of the Saiyans that time. Dajjal promised that he would offer all they need for themselves and Mayra, in exchange of a vow: Metro and Cross must pledge eternal loyalty to Dajjal and serve him under his rule, and should Dajjal ever return from his dissappearance then they would have to join him once more. The refusal would result in a baby Mayra being killed by him. With no other choice, Metro and Cross subjected themselves to the vow. Metro promised himself to never tell Mayra about the vow nor that he served the Emperor. With her coming of age, she knew what happened to her mother and vowed revenge on the Tuffles and sought to become powerful with her intense training. But Cross once told Nayla that "vengeance only leads to the collapse of your heart and power", making Mayra forget all about her revenge and living a life in her own. Mayra now works under the Security Ops on Planet Vegeta, a secret organization with the goal of persecuting Saiyans or any other alien race that poses a threat to Planet Vegeta. She is part of the Female Saiyan army, serving as one of the most recurring people to accomplish given missions. With the return of Emperor Dajjal, Metro and Cross were subjected to the vow they made a long time ago. Mayra is still unaware of what is happening, as Metro came to tell her he had to go to a distant galaxy on a "mission", but he could not promise if he would return. With his last embrace, he departed, leaving Mayra with doubts and with a necklace wore by her deceased mother on the last day with Metro. The necklace had the symbol of a beautiful Swallow with a star, Metro's symbol. What she still doesn't know is that Dajjal wants Metro dead so that he could have his daughter to become his Saiyan Empress. Cross heard all about it and vowed revenge on the Emperor, but still hasn't told Mayra. After being captured by Dajjal and knowing that he wanted for her to be his Empress, Metro vowed to rescue Mayra and went on a suicide mission to defeat the grand Emperor. Thanks to his strong will and determination, Metro, though outmatched, landed a few blows on Dajjal. This was not long, as the Emperor landed a devastating blow on Metro, killing him in the process. Mayra, being rescued by the Mystical Knights (a group of ancient Saiyan warriors) and carrying her father's corpse, vowed revenge upon the Emperor. In Planet Seiyarran, home to the Mystical Knights, she burried her father there and trained to become a fierce and strong Saiyan woman. With the help of the Mystical Knights, she would face Dajjal by her father's honor and, after an intense battle, defeated the Emperor by a perfected move that her father, Metro, once taught her. Description Mayra is a beautiful Saiyan, that Metro refers that she is "her mother reincarnated". With the looks aside, she is a deadly fighter. Although she doesn't have a good strength power, she is a fast and agile Saiyan warrior, performing her Ki Strings to immobilize or lower her opponent's speed, following with quick strikes on her opponents that ofter cause them to get dizzy, giving Mayra the great opportunity to finish her battle and be victorious. She also is known to form rings of energy ki as her signature ki blasts. Emperor Dajjal once said that, even when she was a baby, she possessed some kind of a supernatural power, that not even him could recognize what it was. Abilities *'''Flight; *'Full Power Energy Wave;' *'"I'm more than a woman" '(a power-up move); *'Deadly Beauty '(a charge attack, where she performs a combation of lightspeed backflip kicks, then sends her opponent to the air and fire an energy wave at them); *'Ring of Destruction '(her signature ki blast. Mayra waves her finger, drawing a pink circule, then it immediately fills with ki, as she shoots it at her opponent, causing a good amount of damage. She can form multiple rings at the same time); *'Trap Shooter;' *'Blazing Fists' (exactly like her father's: She performs a rapid barrage punch, while doing a battle shout); *'Star String '(Mayra sends some Ki Strings from her hands, and traps her opponent in shape of a star. She then releases shockwaves of ki, engulfing both the strings and her opponent. Mayra can also utilize the Ki Strings to set up other combos); * "So you're the enemy, huh?" '''(Mayra traps an individual opponent with her Ki Strings by pulling them from the ground and rolling them around her opponent's legs. The strings will cause a damage over-time with shockwaves); * '''String Protection (Mayra summonds a vertical wall of Ki Strings, which protects her from incomming attacks. Anyone who touches the wall will be paralyzed for a few seconds, allowing her to get a few hits on him); *'Spiral Female Glory' (her ultimate move: Mayra strikes a pressure point on her opponent's neck, as it causes for her foe to be in a state of paralysis. When the foe is paralyzed, as spins herself very fast, forming a spiral energy ki that fills her entire body, then she strikes multiple times at her opponent, until she finishes with her energy spirial body striking her opponent's chest, presumely killing it); Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Female Saiyan